Love Affairs
by SnowyPrecipice
Summary: A little drabble: Murata likes taking a stroll in the castle when there's nothing to be done, and thinks a little more than he should. Implied pairings here, especially ConYuu. Comments always loved! :3


Yuuri really was loved by everyone in Shin Makoku, and the Great Sage was pleased at how accepted the Maou was, despite his utter inexperience and sometimes incredulous naivety. When he had nothing to do, Murata enjoyed taking a stroll around the castle and taking in the pleasant… scenery.

Well, and there's laughing at the trouble everyone at Bood Pledge Castle seemed to get into now and again.

He quickened his pace as he passed Anissina's room, and the pained yell Gwendal let out made Murata break out in a run until he'd turned safely around a corner.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he resumed his stroll. The Maou's study was next, and he peered in to see Gunter engrossed, albeit reluctantly, in paperwork, occasionally glancing out of the window with a forlorn expression. No doubt thinking about the Maou, judging from the pink in his cheeks.

Murata shivered. What a pervert! He needed another way of venting his affections, and someone came to mind. He'd have to talk to a certain dark-haired man about this… somehow.

Pleased with that decision, Murata smiled at the three maids who walked past him in the corridor and chuckled at their squeals. Those three were the biggest gossipers he knew, but the few times he'd eavesdropped yielded very interesting information.

Not that _the_ Great Sage was interested in such scandalous information.

It just helped to keep informed of seemingly trivial matters – he'd never know when such information would come in handy (though his brain was already so crammed he marveled at its capacity).

He whistled along with the birds as he ambled past the garden, stopping when he saw there were people around.

Ah, there the Maou was, shamelessly flirting with Sir Weller by the fountain. He shook his head slightly, but smiled at the affection in the commander's eyes. How Wolfram was oblivious to this tentative relationship was beyond him; Murata shrugged and walked off.

He wasn't one to get involved in others' love affairs.

A lavender-haired man swept past him at that moment. "Hei-kaaaa!" Apparently something had come up, Murata guessed. He decided Yuuri wouldn't need him, not _yet_ anyway, and continued his stroll.

A blur of blonde and blue whizzed past him, yelling incoherently about cheaters and how Yuuri wasn't in their bed last night.

Man, Yuuri really got it hard, Murata mused sympathetically.

He ran into Greta when he turned around another bend. "Hello there." He smiled brightly at the girl, and she smiled shyly in return. She still wasn't used to having Murata around, but she clearly found his black hair and eyes as fascinating as her father's.

"Um…" She began unsurely. "Have you seen Yuuri? Or Wolfram?"

"I believe they're in the garden now." Murata grinned. Greta emitted a happy gasp and made to leave, but Murata bowed slightly, hand stopping her. "But I think they _might_ be having a lover's quarrel right now."

Greta's eyes widened – if that was even possible – and her brows furrowed with concern.

"Don't worry about it. It's normal, isn't it?" Murata chuckled.

Realization dawned on her face and she nodded spiritedly. "Yeah, they argue a lot! But it's funny to watch."

With that, she beamed up at Murata and ran off happily.

Ah, innocence.

Murata suspected Yuuri's innocence, at least in the love department, was slowly disappearing, but it would take time. He wondered how everything would turn out…?

A distant noise of activity snapped him out of his thoughts and he turned in that direction. Looked like there really was something up. Time to lend his brains to the situation.

The Great Sage sighed to himself and stretched his arms out behind his head. It wasn't time to dwell on others' love affairs.

At least, not at the moment.

_-end-_

* * *

><p><em>Heh, this was a drabble, simply put. ^^" ConYuu's my OTP, and I kinda like GxG at times. You know, when Gunter isn't being a complete pervert. *grins*<em>

_Comments spur me on! :D_


End file.
